Wrestling
by JacobFan
Summary: The Black children and friends are tired of Leah and Jacob's loud wrestling at all hours of the day and night... *rated T for mild cursing*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is dedicated to all my close friends and loved ones who have been pushing me to put out something! I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except characters I created in my head.**

"Mommy and daddy are wrestling again!" Little six year old Elena Sarah Black groaned to her brothers Harry and William.

Elena Sarah Black bore a remarkable resemblance to her grandmothers Sue Clearwater and Sarah Black. She had beautiful long black wavy hair. Her eyes were the color of mocha just like her mothers only a shade lighter. Elena was a cheery and bright child and as long as you didn't get her mad you lived to see another day.

Her brothers on the other hand were the spitting image of their father. Their hair was long and in a ponytail most of the time. Harry had the same eyes as his sister while William on the other hand had bright hazel eyes. The blue green orbs usually sparkling with mischief. All three children also shared their mother's sarcastic personality, their father's charisma, and both their parents love for causing mischief.

All three could hear the squeaking of the bed from the other room mixed with the hushed groans and hitting sounds that accompanied it. Neither of their parents realized that their children could hear quite so well.

Up until two months ago the children didn't know what it was making the sounds from the bedroom their parents shared until their cousin Logan Meraz told them that his parents did that too. He explained what his father had told him. It was wrestling and it was only for grown-ups.

Her twin brothers, (who were sadly both older then Elena herself. Harry by five minutes and William by four.) smirked at her and ate their cereal watching their favorite Saturday morning cartoons. Elena sighed to herself and pouted wanting her mommy and daddy to be done with the loud wrestling and yelling. It was Saturday morning and it was tradition for all of the family to sit together and watch cartoons! Finally having enough she put her bowl on the coffee table and marched up to her parents room before banging on the door.

"MOMMY! DADDY! OPEN THE DOOR!" She shouted sounding very much like her mother in that moment.

When no movement was heard to get off the bed, Elena having learned her parents kept spear keys to all the locks in the house went down the hall to her mothers office and pulled out the key. Marching back up the stairs she used the key to open her parents bedroom door.

Little Elena stood frozen in shocked horror as her daddy was about to jump on her mommy and smother her. She let out an ear piercing scream that could be heard throughout the entire reservation. Both her brothers ran up in terror fearing something had happened to their little sister only to be traumatized by the sight of their father looking as if he were about to kill their mother.

"NO DADDY! PLEASE! DON'T KILL MOMMY!" All three children screamed in unison.

A few moments later the front door could be heard being thrust open as Paul, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Sam came bursting in ready to help defend and protect the member of the pack. Upon running up the stairs and seeing Elena crying both boys phased while growling and yapping at their father.

All the while Leah was trying to pull her silk green nightgown down to cover her body and adjusting her hair. Jacob meanwhile readjusted his boxers while groaning in aggravation. The men all shared the same two reactions of disgust and humor. Paul was the first to burst out into laughter then Quil and Embry soon followed.

Seth's face turned white as he muttered to himself and walked downstairs. Sam looked green and his eyes held a tint of jealousy and rage within them. Elena turned and saw her uncle Paul and ran to him. He picked her up trying to control his laughter so he could listen to his niece.

"Wha-what happened little Leah?" He asked her trying to control his laughter.

Sarah pouted and pointed to her daddy accusingly. "DADDY WAS- HE WAS TRYING TO WRESTLE MOMMY! AND HE-HE WAS ABOUT TO JUMP ON TOP OF HER AND HURT HER! DADDY IS SO MUCH BIGGER THEN MOMMY AND THEY WRESTLE A LOT BUT DADDY IS BIGGER THEN MOMMY AND COULD HURT HER! SEE THE SCRATCHES ON HIS BACK AND CHEST? SHE MUST HAVE BEEN FIGHTING HIM OFF! DADDY WHY WERE YOU HURTING MOMMY?" She sobbed into her uncles chest as he tried without success to stop his booming laughter.

"Yeah, Jake! Why do you wanna hurt Leah?" Embry said gasping for breath. William and Harry angry that their uncles were laughing in such a situation bit at the heels of the older men and growled at them.

"Oh shut up Embry!" Leah and Jacob growled at the same time.

Leah was the first to be straightened up and told her sons to change back as she snatched up her still crying daughter. Her children clung to her while at the same time all of them whimpering and asking repeatedly if she was ok. She brought them downstairs and calmed them all down enough to tell them that she was fine and that Daddy was in fact not hurting her. Sam came down a few moments later giving Leah his famous _'I wish it could have been me look' _to which all her children snarled at him for and Leah ignored. As he was leaving Leah noticed him clutching his side and smirked realizing he must have said something to piss Jake off yet again.

She was knocked out of her thoughts though when asked by her children what their father was doing then if not hurting her. With skeptical looks that matched her own, she was thankfully cut off from having to come up with a suitable answer by cheering and lewd comments from her husband and his asshole friends.

Seeing their mother with her _'your death will be painful and slow face' _her children asked what was bothering her. She kissed their foreheads and told them she would be back after having a talk with their uncles and father. Scared that their father may try to hurt their mother again the children did not wish to let her go but she swore to them she would not be the one in pain or getting hurt.

Elena, William, and Harry all sat listening to their mother rant at their father and uncles. Then after hearing four loud thuds and the men all groaning with one painful sob that they knew all to well came from uncle Paul, Leah came walking down the stairs followed ten minutes later by their black and blue uncles and father.

Paul glared Leah who sat with her children curled up around her protectively. "Dam Lee! Did you have to fucking hit me so hard?" Paul groaned walking slowly with a slight limp in his step. Jacob growled at Paul for cursing in front of his children and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Daddy?" Harry asked looking at his father. Jacob smiled to his son and walked over to plop himself down next to his children and wife.

"What is it?" He replied.

"What were you doing to Mommy if you weren't hurting her?" Harry asked staring at his father with a curious gaze. Jacob paled as Embry, Paul, and Quil all began to snicker. Leah shot them all a cold stare and they immediately shut up.

After a moment a cruel smile spread across Leah's face. She looked to each of the boys then to her children.

"Yes Daddy, why don't you and the boys explain to them what you were doing while Mommy has a nice talk with your aunties…" Leah said giving each man a calculating look that all of them feared.

Leah having any kind of 'meeting' with any of their wives or girlfriends never ended well for the men in La Push. It usually meant they were all revving up to have as the men called a 'bitch fest' that ended with the men either locked out of their homes, having things thrown at them, and overall regretting listening to each others dumb ideas.

Leah kissed her children's head's and walked up the stairs to get changed leaving all four men to face three curious children. Then later they would face four very pissed off wives and or girlfriends.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am following the same process I did with The Life And Times. You marry you stop ageing, both you and your wife.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I came up with!**

**

* * *

**

"Well..."

"I guess..."

"No, kids you just listen to your Uncle Paul. What... OWW!"

Today was not a good day to be Jacob Black. He had known that when he first woke up this morning and felt that all too familiar throbbing of a migraine in his head. They were like warnings to him. Then his wife threw herself on him and he thought for a brief moment he was wrong and it would get better.

But oh no... Not for Jacob Black. He sighed as his inner voice screamed at him that he should have just stayed at home and slept.

"Shut up Paul! Your 'wrestling' comment is part of the reason we are here in the first place!" Jacob screamed hitting his brother in-law again once more for good measure.

Paul laughed and shrugged at Jacob. "Hey don't blame me you couldn't keep it in your pants, Black!" He replied back with his usual holier then thou smirk.

Embry and Quil snicker and Jacob glared at them to shut up and fast.

"DADDY!" All three children yelled in unison. All four men stopped their petty banter and looked at the three children currently sitting on the couch.

Leah had just left while already on the phone with Rachel and twenty one year old Claire. (yes being a wolf kept them young and defiantly had some real advantages) Anna Carlson, Embrys fiancée a beautiful half black half Native American girl was already waiting outside for her. When she saw the guilty look Embry was sporting she gave him her own look. A look that read he was in for it later to which he sighed and prayed for a miracle that he knew would never come.

Jacob looked to his little girl, who looked on the brink of tears once more and rubbed his temples. He knew this was going to end very badly for he could feel it in his bones. His sons were glairing at him still convinced that he had been hurting their mother.

Jacob gave a humorless laugh and took a deep breath before starting. "Listen... Kids... Me and mommy... We weren't wrestling... We were..." He looked to his friends and brother in-law for help.

"They were... Hmm... OH! Your mom was having a bad dream! Yeah that's it!" Quil said smiling at his genius idea. The Black children and other men in the room all turned to Quil with a questioning look.

"Bad dream?" William asked still disbelieving.

Embry quickly nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you see... Your mom has had really bad nightmare ever since she was a little girl-" Embry began to say.

"Yeah and being with your father has only made them worse!" Paul snickered to which all three men smack him which caused him to growl back at them.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Your mom's dreams get really bad sometimes and she will fight and kick your dad in her sleep." Embry said giving the kids a small nod.

"Umm... Well mommy didn't sound like she was in pain. Not all the time. Elena has had nightmares daddy and they didn't sound like that." Harry said waiting for his uncles and father to continue on with their explanation.

"Well... you see the dreams... They...well-" Jacob began to say but stopped mid sentence.

"Your mother has always had a weird way of being scared and violent." Paul said giving Jacob a calculating look that he knew would not end well.

Jacob groaned and he knew his children were not buying this. He looked up and prayed for divine intervention. "OK kids... it wasn't a nightmare ... It was..." He began to say when Paul interrupted with his usual smirk.

"Your mom and dad were baking cookies," Paul said as Jacob growled in annoyance at his brother in law.

"Aww man!" Quil said shaking his head.

"That was even worse then the nightmare thing!" Embry said trying to hold back his laughter knowing now was not the time.

"Well we could always tell them their parents were having se-" Before Paul could finish his sentence Jacob grabbed his throat and pinned him hard against the wall feeling completely aggravated. Elena's small whimper and cry that Jacob would hurt her 'favorite' uncle stopped him from killing the older wolf.

The four continued to bicker as the kids looked on getting more and more annoyed by every passing minute. Finally an idea clicked in Jacob's head. He looked to his three children and knelt down so he was face to face with them. He had finally figured out how to end the nightmare of a conversation.

"Kids, mommy and daddy were... Well... we were riding a ride. And your mommy gets very scared and excited on this ride so she scratches and yells a lot!" Jacob said as his three children shook their head's at him.

"Those nights mommy sounds angry and sad it means the ride broke down to early. With your father working it I wouldn't be surprised if it broke down a lot." Paul said as Embry and Quil could no longer hold back their laughter. The two fell to the floor holding their stomach's from laughing so hard and little Elena sighed.

"Daddy your nightmare story was better," Elena said softly. Paul, Embry, and Quil at hearing this began to laugh even harder.

"Yeah dad she's right," Both of his son's spoke in unison.

Jacob finally caved. He was tired and knew he couldn't win no matter how hard he tried. He sighed in defeat and looked at his children. "You were right me and mommy were wrestling!"

Paul and the boys continued to laugh more and more at him as his children looked at him with annoyance and anger. Jacob once again looked up to the sky and prayed for patience. Just as he thought he would get it William and Harry threw whatever they could grab in his direction.

Yep... Today was a day Jacob Black should have just stayed in bed.

* * *

**A/N:Read and review!**


End file.
